Still Pretending
by thewritestuff247
Summary: This is a short sequel to my story Pretending. Danny trying to deal with what happened. It just came to me today and I had to write it. As always DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**Still Pretending**

 _"Oh, god Danny, yes." Baez moaned as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. He felt her nails dig deeper into the skin of his back as he buried his face into her neck._

He was then woken by the loud angry buzzing of his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and quickly turned if off by thumping the top of it. As he sat up he involuntarily recalled the dream he had just woken from. He became aroused as images of Baez' naked body underneath him flooded his brain. He sighed, lifted the bed covers and swung his legs out of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. After a few moments he stood up and padded into the bathroom.

He stood under the cold water trying to think unpleasant thoughts to counteract the effect thoughts of Baez were having on him. He stayed under the water for as long as he could until finally Linda called out telling him to hurry up.

He was on autopilot as he drove his family to church. He payed attention only long enough to get the general gist of the sermon before tuning out the priest as he did most Sundays. He sat lost in his thoughts, thoughts that despite his best efforts kept drifting back to her. He tried in vain to tune back in to what the priest was saying but his mind stubbornly refused to focus and starting replaying the events of the previous night's undercover work.

He was finally pulled out of his reverie as he was walking up the path to his father's front door.

"Hey Danny." Said Jamie as he caught up to his brother.

"Hey kid." Danny replied as they walked through the door into the foyer.

"What's up?" Jamie asked as they walked into the kitchen. Jamie realised something was off as he watched as Danny silently staring out the window into the backyard.

"Danny?" Jamie spoke to get his attention.

"You got a minute?" Danny asked nodding his head towards the backyard. Jamie understood the gesture, his brother wanted to talk to him alone.

They walked in silence outside and over to the picnic table. They took a seat on it and Danny told Jamie all about the undercover assignment, the kiss, the dream and his present inability to get Baez out of his head.

"Wow." Jamie said when Danny had finished. When Jamie did not continue Danny looked at him.

"Wow? That's it? That's all you've got?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Sounds like you had quite a night." Jamie offered trying not to laugh at his brother's situation.

"Just forget it!" Danny said angrily, beginning to stand.

"Danny, wait, I'm sorry." Jamie chuckled, putting his hand on Danny's arm, motioning for him to sit.

"Well, as long as your entertained." Danny grumbled as he retook his seat.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed.

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it." Jamie told him.

"You wouldn't?!" Danny asked surprised.

"Come on Danny, it only happened last night. It's all still fresh in your mind. I'm not surprised you're still thinking about it." Jamie tried to reassure him.

"She's my partner, Jamie." He groaned frustrated.

"I know, but you're a red blooded male and she's an attractive woman, it's human nature. Actually, it's pure animal instinct." Jamie chuckled.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"I actually had to take a cold shower this morning." He sighed again.

"Ok, so she's very attractive." Jamie grinned.

"You know you suck at this."

"Seriously, just give it some time, it'll pass. It's not worth getting this worked up about. Not yet anyway." Jamie told him solemnly.

"Danny! Jamie! Dinner!" Erin called from the kitchen door and both men were instantly reminded of their childhoods. Jamie patted his brother on the shoulder and stood up. He began to walk towards the the house, a few steps in he turned back to him.

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not cheating if you're just thinking about doing it." Jamie told him grinning, then started back towards the house. Danny sat there open mouthed, stunned at his goody two shoes little brother's parting remark. As he stood he began grinning as he thought to himself… _maybe the kid's right?_


End file.
